Another
by CarysPendragon
Summary: Bella continued her life after Edward left. 40yrs after her death what happens when The Cullen's, namely Edward, meet Rosie? ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another new story guys...I know I'm writing too many at once but I can't stop! Fanfiction Flu! Anyway enjoy this and I hope it's alright. Just so you know I cried writing the first part of this chapter; tell me if you do too!**

**Edward POV**

It had been forty years since it happened. Forty years I had kept my promise.

The one I told her I wouldn't break.

I missed her to no end. Life, if that's even what I had, was meaningless without her by my side.

And to think I was only in her life just over a year. We were soul mates in every way and I left her. I didn't need Alice to tell me how much it hurt her. Her pain was my pain. But one day can change everything. That one day everything went wrong. I remembered it all so clear. Her cutting her finger, the glint in every one of my family's eyes, my brother pouncing, my pushing her back –unknowingly- into the glass bowls, the blood dripping from a gash in her arm onto the white carpet. And most of all the burn in my throat, dealing with my whole family's thirst thrust upon me. I wish she would have just run then sometimes. Run and been rid of us forever. But she didn't.

She forgave us all that very same day. Especially my brother. He was still killing himself over it after all these years.

It was I that broke her though. I was the one that left her in the woods. I was the one that drove her into depression. But I wasn't the one who patched her up.

I was half surprised Jacob didn't get her either. To my both happiness and sorrow she chose another human. A boy she met in college. Even though she hadn't known all of us attended her wedding, sitting apart from each other in the shadows so she wouldn't see. She looked stunning in her dress and all I wanted was to be up there beside her and saying 'I do'. But I wasn't and I could never be. I had chuckled darkly then when the minister said their new names. Peter and Isabella Swan. She wouldn't give up her last name. I found out later it was in case I ever wanted to find her.

She married at twenty-five. It wasn't until she had her first child, at the age of thirty-two, that I was properly happy for her. Her son, the child I could never give her, Edward Emmett Jasper Swan. I would have shed tears if I was able to, her wanting a part of me with her. She had only one other child. A girl this time just a few years later. Alice Rosalie Swan. This my sisters had cried countless tearless sobs over.

Somehow she knew we still loved her as much as we did. She wrote letters to all of us all through her life. Called at least once a month, always leaving a message. And every single one of them started with 'I know you won't answer this' and ended with 'I will always love you'.

Her children grew and married while her and her husband got old.

At the age of fifty-seven, before she could witness her grandchildren, she passed. Not before I said my goodbye though.

_Flashback_

"_Are you sure about this Edward?" my father asked me, concern in his eyes._

"_I'm sure Carlisle." We weren't even supposed to be here. I was taking this advantage though; Peter hardly ever left her side anymore. She didn't have long left. Her children visited every Friday. Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door._

_And there she was._

_I could have broken down right there but I couldn't let her see me like that. I had to be brave for her._

"_Edward..." she murmured. All these years and she still said my name in her sleep._

"_I'm here darling. My la tua cantante." I sat by her bed, holding her hand. I watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open before she smiled._

"_Your here." She whispered a tear rolling down her cheek. I wiped it away as I caressed her cheek._

"_Of course I am. I'm so sorry for everything." I let my head fall to her lap._

"_You don't need to be Edward. I know you too well to think you never cared. At first it was unbearable I admit that but it got easier once I convinced myself that you still loved me." She said, stroking my hair._

"_I will always love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you and I will love you until my last unnecessary breath." She smiled and bent down to kiss me on the forehead._

"_As I will for you Edward. My heart has always belonged to you; it's just grown to accommodate Peter as well." She paused for just a moment. "Edward can you do one last thing for me?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Can I see them? I know they're out there Edward and I want to say goodbye. Please." I knew immediately who she was talking about and I was not going to deny her._

"_You deserve it my angel." I brought her hand to my lips before opening the door whispering each of my family member's names. Each one arriving before I'd even finished their name._

"_Alice?" My darling asked wistfully. My sister flew to my love. Throwing her arms around her._

"_I've missed you so much!" my sister was already crying tearlessly while my sweet angel sobbed into her shoulder. The rest of my family slowly entered, wanting to go to my love but giving Alice her time._

"_My daughter's a lot like you Alice. Promise me you'll see her. Please Alice. Just say your name to her and she'll know you. My family knows all of you, I've told them stories about all of us. Alice with her shopping trips and hyperness, Emmett's pranks and big brother like qualities, Rosalie with her cars and beauty, Jasper with his civil war obsession and cool demeanour, Esme with her cooking and kindness, Carlisle wanting to save lives and his compassion and Edward...my soul." She had tears in her eyes, squeezing her eyelids closed and holding Alice closer._

"_Love you Bella." Alice was the first one to actually say her name. None of us wanted to believe it was our Bella lying here._

"_I love you even more Ali."_

"_You'll always be my sister. I'm not saying goodbye, we'll see each other again." Alice assured her, kissing her cheeks before running to Jasper._

"_Rose?" My darling was calling each of us over one at a time._

"_I'm sorry I was so horrible to you Bella." Rosalie rushed to my sweetie's side as Alice had done._

"_I don't blame you Rose, my daughter's as much you as Alice. You meet her as well for me. _

"_Your baby can't be like me, I'm...I was so bad to you." Bella pulled Rosalie's head her to her shoulder._

"_My daughter is beautiful like you Rosalie. And I always understood why you didn't accept me."_

"_I accept you now Bella. Like Alice said, you're my sister. I love you Bella." It almost broke my heart to see my sister like this. Rosalie and I had never been close. Bella was one of the reasons. To see my sister finally welcoming Bella, telling her she loved her, I would be forever grateful to Rosalie._

"_I love you too Rose." They kissed each other's cheeks and Rose pulled herself away and sank into a chair in the corner._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Baby sister?" Emmett was always like Bella's big brother. He hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "Don't go Bells, please stay." Seeing my brother like this was as bad as seeing Rose before._

"_I have to Em. You have to meet my son. He's strong like you, he's opened up a gym in town, go and meet him. I want you all to be a part of my family's lives. Even if it's just for an hour. I want them to meet the world's greatest people and my best friends." By now Esme was hiding her face in Carlisle's shirt._

"_I love you Bells. My little baby sister."_

"_I love you Em. My big bear of a brother." Emmett gave her one last squeeze before going to Rose and pulling her on his lap. _

"_Jasper, come here." Bella wasn't asking this time she was demanding. Jasper went to her, Alice staying behind, and sat on the bed, taking Bella's hand._

"_I'm sorry Bella. It was all my fault..."_

"_Jasper don't! I refuse to let you blame yourself for this!"Bella yanked up her hospital gown sleeve to show the scar on her arm. "Don't blame yourself Jasper please. My son's like you as well. I swear they are your children not mine you're so alike. He keeps his cool and can easily tell how people are feeling. Go with Em and see him. I love you Jasper and I have never for a second blamed you for anything." She said this with all her heart, all Jasper could do was nod._

"_I love you too Bella and...I'll try and forgive myself. For you." Jasper kissed Bella's forehead before sinking to the floor with Alice._

"_Carlisle? Esme?" my parents went of each side of Bella, taking each of her hands._

"_You're the daughter we always loved don't think any differently. You've always been our daughter. We will always love you too." Esme put her head into my love's hair, sobbing. Carlisle ran his hand up and down Bella's arm instead of a hug. More comfort than goodbye._

"_We love you Bella. Always have, always will." He whispered and took Esme's hand and towing her back. If Carlisle didn't take Esme away she surely wouldn't have ever let Bella go._

"_Edward I've always forgiven you too. I don't blame you for leaving me and I'm so happy you came to see me this one last time." From the moment she said my name I was on the bed with her in my arms. When I looked up my family was already gone._

"_Promise me one thing Edward."_

"_Anything my love." I would give her the world._

"_I know you as well as you know yourself. Don't you dare die. No Italy, no nomads of some sort, nothing." I didn't want to promise her, without Bella I was nothing. "Promise me Edward!" she cried._

"_I promise love." I told her as I pressed my lips to hers. They were slightly dry but the lips I remembered all the same. They left the same burn they always had._

"_Thank you." Bella breathed. Then at once her breathing slowed, her heart stopped and she went limp in my arms._

_My Bella, my love, my angel. My la tua cantante. Was gone._

_End flashback_

My memories flooded back to me as clear as day. I stopped here anytime I could. Usually I'd just sit, sometimes I'd take Wuthering Heights and read aloud and other times I just talked. Always to her. Almost every day I would come here. Bella's grave. I told her everything that happened at school, with the family, anything. I knew she'd be listening. All of us had kept our promises to Bella. Alice and Rosalie had met Bella's daughter while Emmett and Jasper met her son. Both children now old themselves.

I was skipping school today anyway, having not visited in her in much too long. If she was here now I knew she'd throw my own parting words back at me "Go on as if I never existed" **(A/N I know he doesn't say that really but its close enough and it fits just right in this story!)**. The day was coming to a close as I decided to head home. Night time was family time. Bella would want me to go on. I blew a kiss to her grave before running into the night.

_~*~_

"New girl today apparently." Rose muttered as we sat in the school cafeteria. We all grimaced as we remembered how the last new girl who changed our lives. Like she wasn't on my mind anyway.

"You seen her yet?" Jasper asked.

"Nope." Em said, the rest of us shaking our heads.

"I haven't either." Jazz continued.

"I'm going to go get a salad guys." I said standing up.

"Stupid props." Alice whispered as I walked off toward the lunch line. I joined the back of the line and waited for it to hurry up. How long does it take humans to grab something, pay and go? Finally I reached the salad bar, picking up a simple Caesar salad a walked to the now empty cashier and payed for my food. Mostly everyone was quiet when I sat back down, our minds in another time. In our family there had been one huge difference Bella had made, even if it wasn't until she was on her deathbed. Rosalie and I had stopped our fighting and actually grown close. All of us got on a bit better. All of us thinking the same thing. She wouldn't want us to fight.

"Come on Em we have P.E now." Jasper stood up and took his tray to the bin, Emmett following as they both headed for class. Lunch was pretty much over.

"I got trig. Yippee." Alice said sarcastically casing me to laugh. She patted my hand as she walked past.

"I have Spanish now. You'll be okay Edward?" Rose placed her hand on mine, comfort in her eyes. I had Biology next, the class I met her in, the class I talked to her in, the class I almost...killed her in.

"Yeah Rose I'll be fine." I told her as we walked out together. I dropped Rose off at her classroom

"See you later Rose."

"'Kay Eddie." She giggled as I smacked her arm. "Fin e _Edward_." She smirked and disappeared into her class. I shook my head and walked to Biology. Of course my seat was still empty. Nobody dared take it. It was the same seat I occupied seventy-nine years ago. And next to me was Bella's seat. Nobody dared sit there either.

The class trickled in slowly. Ten minutes later Mr. Gibbs walked in just as the last person sat in their chair.

"Good afternoon class today we will be doing separating the series of mitosis using onion root cells!" he said excitedly as I slumped in my chair. The same prac I did with Bella, where I finally talked to her. Today really wasn't a good day. Suddenly the door burst open and a small girl stumbled in.

"Sorry I'm late! I kinda got lost." She said apologetically to the teacher. I didn't pay any attention to her; she must be the new girl.

"That's alright Miss..."

"Swan." If my heart was still beating I would be in cardiac arrest by now. My head shot up and I finally took in the girl. She was petite, had dark flowing mahogany hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

Was I living in my past? This girl looked exactly like my Bella. She even had the same last name! I refrained from banging my head on the table in frustration, that would only break the table. Was I dreaming? No how could I be without sleep. There was no wind today, history couldn't repeat itself.

"Miss Swan you may go sit by Mr Cullen please." Her eyes locked on mine and gasped quietly.

"Okay." She murmured. Even her voice sounded like her. She walked to the seat beside me and I didn't protest for once. If she was a Swan, let alone a Bella lookalike, she had the honour of sitting in her chair. The girl pulled back Bella's chair but fumbled and tripped herself. I caught her hand before she could fall, her skin burning mine. I took a breath and I knew it was a mistake. La tua cantante. Not again. I pulled my hand from hers once she was upright before curling my hands into fists in front of me. She didn't seem surprised by my actions; she hadn't even flinched at my cold hand.

"Thank you Edward." My head shot to her yet again. Mr. Gibbs had only told her my last name not my first...must have been a new friend pointing me out in the cafeteria. I almost chuckled at the fact that's how Bella knew my name.

"You're welcome." I replied stiffly before turning towards the front and bracing myself for a long hour.

And a long hour it was. I forced myself not to think the things I had thought when I was in this same situation with my love. Class finally ended and as I was about to bolt out the way I had that first time a hand caught my shoulder. I didn't look around, I couldn't face her.

"You shouldn't skip school Edward. See you tomorrow." The girl moved in front of me, gave a slight wave, before walking out the door.

How could she know I was going to skip school? Just like last time. I was going to go back to Alaska, the Denali's were kind to me the last time I went, they understood. But this girl had told me not too. How did she know though? She said she'd see me tomorrow. But could I handle it?

I had to talk to Bella after school. I had to make sure her grave was still there; to be sure this wasn't just me reliving my past with a difference.

For now I'd go to my last class, pay no attention, and count the minutes before I was with my angel once again.

~*~

"You're going there again aren't you?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah. I need to talk to her Ali."

"I know. I saw." She had a vision of this and she didn't tell me?!

"You _saw?_" I gritted my teeth.

"Don't be like that Edward yes I saw and no I didn't tell you. I thought it was just a daydream, a wish I wanted to come true not a vision!" Alice was hit hard when Bella passed. She was her best friend. It hurt to see my sister go through the depression she did, it had past though as had all of ours. But with all of just a bit of that depression remained. I liked to think it was Bella up in heaven who kept that depression there, as her way of telling us she still loved us. I knew she was looking down on us now probably smiling. I could practically hear her words and laughter in my ear "You found a new me then Eddie?" she would ask, teasing me with my horrid nickname. I smiled to myself before hugging Alice in forgiveness and walking out the door to my Volvo. I drove instead of running to collect my thoughts. And boy were there a lot of them. Buzzing around in my head.

The main thing on my mind was this new girl's name. It would absolutely kill me if she had the same name as Bella. If she did I would call her Izzy, there couldn't be two Bella's.

Reaching the graveyard in record time I raced towards my practically second home.

Thank the lord it was still there. This wasn't a dream.

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_Beloved wife,_

_Mother,_

_And friend._

_La tua cantante amore mio_

Bella herself had come up with the last line. My singer my love. She had put it there for me, or so it said in her will. I would have thought her husband would have been mad at her for mentioning me, saying my name in her sleep and anything else she may have done. But he wasn't. He had actually sent me a letter after Bella's death. Just a couple of sentences. Thanking me for loving his wife and making her life memorable even if I wasn't there. I never really understood what he meant but I wrote back saying you're welcome and I really did love her. My letter went on for maybe two pages describing how I loved her. It was a bit embarrassing to send to her _husband_ but I did all the same. He died not so long after Bella. I pulled out of my reverie to talk to my love.

"Hello Bella. I miss you so much. You know I love you more than the world I would do anything to be with you right now. But I promised. I'm keeping it don't worry. Anyway I came to tell you about a new girl at school. Remind you of anyone? She looks just like you. I don't know her first name but her last name is Swan. Ironic isn't it? Forks never changes..." I said.

"You don't either." A voice said.

"Bella? Oh god now I'm hearing her voice." I put my head into my hands.

"You're not hearing her voice Edward you're hearing mine." What the...I looked up and the girl was sitting on a bench, not far from the grave.

"What are you doing here?" I growled.

"I came because firstly I have a right too and second I knew you'd be here." She came closer and sat across from me.

"What do you mean you have a right to?" I asked, puzzled by her words. She didn't mean the cemetery she meant this grave, I could hear it in her voice.

"It is my great grandmother's grave." She said, placing a hand on the gravestone. This was Bella's great granddaughter.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet her. She was amazing." I forgot about my anger and confided in this girl.

"I know she was. Her story is still being told you know. She told my grandparents and they told my parents and they told me. The names are passed down as well." She had started drawing circles in the dirt, not meeting my eyes.

"Her story?"

"You. The rest of the Cullen's." I sat with my mouth open. Bella, my Bella, had told her family about us. Proof she never held anything against us. Depending on what she said at least.

"Will you tell me her story?" I pleaded. I wanted to hear it so much.

"Alright but don't freak out at some of the things she said, nobody believes certain parts. I'm giving you the short version." I nodded.

"She moved here to Forks at seventeen and met a boy in biology. He was a bronze haired god. It hurt her to see him so full of hate, hate of her. And she didn't even know him. They grew close and she fell in love. He never slept so he climbed into her bedroom window and watched her dream. She met his family and grew especially close to one of his sisters. The family was something different. She was the only person if Forks who knew. The people of La Push knew though, well some of them. She was having fun with the family one night when visitors came...I'm stopping now." She wiped a tear from her eyes.

"What were the names that were passed down?" I asked quietly.

"Your names. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme or anything close." I shook my head in disbelief.

"That was years ago how do you know that I'm her Edward?"

"Because you're at her grave for starters and she told us something nobody believed. Nobody but me." She lowered her eyes again. Please tell me Bella didn't...

"What did she say?"

"She said you were vampires." The girl whispered. I tensed for a second before relaxing, nobody believed my love. Except this girl.

"You're not scared."

"Why should I be? You never killed anyone." She shrugged.

"I have."

"Only bad people a long time ago."

"Unbelievable. You have so much of her in you. She thought the same thing."I laughed darkly.

"So people tell me. You never introduced yourself you know. I will if you do." She grinned.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen please to meet you." I said with a grin of my own, holding my hand for her to shake.

"Rosie Isabella Swan." She shook my hand.

"Rosie as in Rosalie?"

"Yep that's me. It was Bella's request that I was named that."

"But she never even met her grandchildren let alone her great grandchildren."

"She wanted her great granddaughter to be named that because she knew you would be back in Forks when I was. She wanted the real Rosalie to know she never held anything against her. I have a brother called Jasper you know. He's in the army." Rosie's smile faltered.

"How olds your brother?" I asked, it seemed as though they were close.

"He's twenty-seven. I have a picture of him want to see?" I nodded and she took out a photograph from her pocket. "I keep it on me just in case...he doesn't make it home one day." She handed me the photo and wiped her tears away. I laughed as I looked at it.

"It's an Old Time picture." I smiled.

"That's Jasper in a confederate uniform and me in the dress." Rosie's tears had gone and she was smiling again. She looked a lot like Rosalie in the picture; I think our Rose even had a dress similar to that in her time. The Jasper in the photo was almost an exact copy of our Jazz. Blonde, tall and serious looking in the uniform.

"He looks a lot like Jazz." I marvelled.

"Our father was blonde what can I say."

"May I ask which of Bella's children is your grandparent?" I had caught the 'was' in her last statement.

"Alice. She kept the Swan name as well, all of us Swan girls do. It's almost a tradition now." She laughed "Grandma Alice had my mother, Emma. She decided against Esme because it sounded a bit weird to her, no offence to Esme of course. My mother had my brother Jasper and then had me and called me Rosalie, always Rosie though never Rose. It fits how your Rose and Jazz pretend to be twins and me and my brother are siblings with their names. I'm not as pretty as Rosalie though of course."

"You're beautiful Rosie. Anyway I prefer brunettes." I repeated the same thing I told Bella. Rosie giggled.

"Is THE Edward Cullen coming onto me?" she asked innocently.

"Maybe I am." I grinned crookedly, the way Bella loved me too. I processed what I had just said. I was coming onto Rosie. I couldn't...I wanted Bella I was using Rosie as a replacement. I wouldn't do that. Not to Bella's relative. But maybe I wasn't using her. Maybe I had actually fallen for Bella's great granddaughter. There was one way I knew I could be positive. Forgive me Bella...

I pulled Rosie onto my lap and stroked a few hairs from her face. She leaned into my touch and I felt the electricity flowing between us. Exactly like it was with Bella. This girl was even my second la tua cantante! Exactly like Bella. So help me...

"Sorry." I said pulling her to her feet as I stood up.

"It's alright." She muttered. In a split decision I decided to do something. And Alice wouldn't see. This would be fun.

"What was it like meeting me?" I asked.

"Fantastic I can't believe I finally did." She grinned.

"Would you like to meet the others?" I was grinning too now.

"C-can I?" Rosie stuttered.

"Of course they deserve to meet you just as much as you deserve to meet them. Be prepared though they might be a bit taken back at first." She nodded but stayed put. Was she really so excited she was frozen stiff?

"Uh Rosie? You coming?" I took her hand and gently pulled.

"I'm coming let's go!" she cried almost pulling me along.

"Do you have a car here?" she shook her head "then we'll take mine." I led her to my Volvo and opened the door for her.

"It's the Volvo!" she squealed. Wow Bella did tell her family a lot. Rosie sounded like a fan girl.

"Yes you silly thing now hop in." I chuckled as she stepped in. Closing her door I walked to the driver's side and started the car. I got in, putting my seatbelt on and motioning for Rosie to do the same thing. Soon we were speeding to my home.

"So it's true then. About being vampires." Rosie stated.

"Your great grandmother was telling the truth yes. Nobody else believes?"

"Jasper kind of does but he keeps telling me he grew out of it and I will too. Yeah right. One last thing Edward. Can you read my mind?" my eyebrows furrowed as I realized I hadn't tried too.

"I don't know. Think something that I'd know would be you." Rosie nodded and I tried to tune into her thoughts. Nothing.

"I can't hear you. What were you thinking anyway?" Rosie smirked.

"I was thinking I'M IN A VOLVO WITH A VAMPIRE THAT MAY OR MAY NOT BE ABLE TO READ MY MIND!"

"Ha Ha very funny." I grumbled jokingly.

"That's it isn't it?" Rosie pointed to my house up ahead.

"That's it." I agreed and pulled into the empty driveway. I helped Rosie out of the car and took her around to the front door.

"Can I surprise them? Please?" Rosie whispered.

"What did you have in mind?" she told me her plan and I laughed.

"Go!" I chuckled and pointed to a path that led to the backyard. Once she was out of sight I opened the door and went inside.

"I'm home!" I called. It got everyone's attention, I never announced my arrival. It wasn't long until they all joined me in the living room.

"What's up with you Eddie boy?" Emmett said trying to provoke me.

"I'm just so happy today! Guess who I saw at the graveyard." I said excitedly. Everyone looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. Suddenly Rosie appeared at the top of the stairs, she had gotten upstairs via a ladder outside my window. Emmett left it there after a prank he pulled on me a few days ago.

"There you are Edward!" she grinned and ran to me.

"Bella!" I picked her up in my arms before sitting her down beside me. Rosie had come up with the idea of her pretending to be Bella, if it fooled me at first it would fool the others.

"B-b-b-Bella?!" Alice was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey Alice! So glad to see you!" Rosie got up and went to hug Alice who stepped back.

"But you're dead..." Rosalie said, still in shock.

"Silly Rose of course I'm not dead!" Giving up on hugging Alice Rosie came back to my side. I put my arm around her waist as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Are you really my baby sister?" Emmett whispered.

"If you want me to be." Rosie said. Really Rosie wasn't lying she never said she was Bella that was me. She had told Alice it was nice to see her not nice to see her again and told Emmett she'd be his baby sister if he wanted not that she was. So technically it was me who lied by calling her Bella.

"I think we should tell them now, they're in starting to go into shock." I whispered my family still able to hear.

"Tell us what?!" Esme asked desperately.

"Sorry everyone this was my idea." Rosie apologized, wriggling out of my arm and standing in the middle of all of us.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm Rosalie nice to finally meet you all!" Rosie's grin widened.

"Whoa whoa whoa I'm Rosalie." Rose declared.

"I know that. I was named after you Rose." Rosie took a step towards Rose who instead of stepping back actually walked towards her.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked. Turns out Rosie likes the drama I laughed in my head.

"My name is Rosalie Isabella Swan but please call me Rosie."

"Swan?" Rose choked out. I walked back to Rosie and put my arms around her waist.

"Everyone this is Bella's great granddaughter." I told them. After a second everyone broke out into huge smiles.

"Edward how dare you ruin my fun I was leading up to that!" Rosie crossed her arms but stayed in my hold.

"Sorry Rosie." I said in a sing-song voice. My family was staring at us again, Alice with her eyebrows raised, Esme just grinning more, Jasper with curiosity, Rose looking a bit shocked, Emmett just grinning at Rosie and Carlisle, like Jasper, with curiosity. "What are you all staring at?" I asked. I didn't listen into their minds, I hadn't for a while, I was currently trying to tune them out 24/7 to give them privacy.

"Nothing." They all said sitting down.

"Okay then..." I muttered before sitting myself and Rosie down yet again.

"Sooo care to explain why you have my name?" Rose asked in a curious but not unkind tone.

"My great grandmother wanted me to be named Rosalie. Bella wanted it. In her will she stated this request because she knew you all would be in Forks again by now, as would I. She wanted me to be called Rosalie because she wanted you to know for sure that she never _ever_ held anything against you. My brother has his name for the same reason." Rosie explained.

"What's your brother's name?" Alice asked. Clearly it would be those two who instigate the Spanish inquisition.

"Jasper. His name is Jasper Carlisle Swan. Almost all my family have your names in ours. My mother is Emma Esme Swan, my cousin is Emmett Charlie Swan, and I'm not entirely sure how this is relevant to you all but my aunts name is Kate Tanya Swan. Is that just a coincidence or do you know who Kate and Tanya are?" Rosie looked at us questionably.

"Two members of the Denali coven." Alice rushed "You have our names! Your grandmother I think has my name right? I met her."

"Granny Ali yeah." Rosie nodded.

"She really did forgive us then? For everything?" Jasper whispered motioning to him and Rose.

"Nothing to forgive." Rosie smiled at them.

_You love her, you want to marry her, hug her, you want to kiss her... _Emmett chanted in his head.

"Excuse me for a second." I mumbled and walked off to the kitchen, grapping a frying pan. If I was going to hit him why not make it comical for a change? Luckily Emmett was seated with his back to me. Alice had seen what I was about to do and was holding in giggles, Rosie was bright red, not trusting herself to open her mouth without laughing and Esme and Carlisle were smiling and shaking their heads. I crept until I was right behind Emmett.

"Oh Em..." I whispered creepily. He turned around and I promptly smacked him in the face with my cooking utensil.

"Priceless." Both Rosie and Alice laughed together. It was so beautiful, so comforting, so...accepting.

I had lost my Bella but maybe I could have my Rosie instead.

After all Carlisle had chosen Rosalie for me...This was just a different Rosalie.

**Love it? Hate it? This is a one-shot right now but I'm debating writing more or not. I've kinda gotten out of hand with everything, too many damn ideas. So review and tell me if you like it or not and if you want it to continue!**

**Beck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just let me apologize in advance...I'm sorry.**

**I know I told a few of you I would make Another ten chapters or so long but I have no decided to leave it as a one-shot. Sorry if some people hate my decision but what others have told me about Edward falling in love so quickly is true so I'm not adding anymore to this story after this authors note.**

**Thank you all so very much for adding this to your faves, reviewing or subscribing!!!!!!!!**


End file.
